


Los cuentos de hadas

by bkokocha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle French utiliza el nombre de Lacey para sobrevivir a base de la prostitución y su mejor cliente es un hombre que se hace llamar "Rumplestiltskin". ¿Será este hombre su posibilidad de alcanzar un final feliz? Rumbelle . Mature por los temas. Belle POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Mención de abuso sexual infantil.

I

Lacey intentaba fingir pasiones ardientes cuando él la tomaba tan dulcemente, como si ella fuera frágil, con una calidez tan plena que ella juraba sólo podría lograrse con amor de por medio. Cuando terminó, la besó en la frente con la devoción de un creyente. Las lágrimas en el rostro de la chica rodaron sin control, apenas sintió sus labios alejarse de su frente; mientras intentaba luchar contra sí misma y el súbito mar de lágrimas que la ahogaba,  él la miraba asustado como si hubiera causado algún mal. De repente, como en una iluminación, él pareció comprender de inmediato las razones, y a base de persistencia logró que ella se dejara envolver en la calidez de sus brazos, hasta que las costillas adoloridas expulsaron el último sollozo.

Él no le preguntó nada y ella no le agradeció el gesto.

Cuando se despidieron, él la dejó de nuevo en la esquina donde la había encontrado y le pidió la siguiente noche, como siempre. Inventando un pretexto, ella le dijo que no podía, que tenía ya otra cita y él intentó disuadirla como siempre, con dinero. Al final dinero es dinero y le medio prometió al viejo que no  saldría a buscar suerte en otras partes y  su lugar a las siete de la noche estaría seguro mañana. Sus preocupaciones estaban saldadas por esta noche. Él le sonrió como un niño y arrancando el Cadilllac se alejó por la calle. Cuando lo perdió de vista en la oscuridad y sin ganas de continuar con su labor, Lacey, la prostituta de la esquina 14, caminó a casa, con pasos lentos, por un camino peligroso lleno de vagos y algún borracho de mano ruda pero embiste fácil.

No estaba pensando en mucho cuando vio al final de la calle el viejo edificio, oscurecido por las sombras de la suciedad, la miseria y las ventanas rotas.

Lacey entró tras saludar en la puerta a Granny, dueña del lugar, acompañada de su nuevo “hijo” y su vestido de fiesta. La anciana era una antigua prostituta retirada de la calle por el natural paso del tiempo y un cuerpo raído por la miseria. Sus ingresos tras abandonar las esquinas, venían de ser la traficante de drogas de la manzana. Un negocio que le permitía vivir sin lujos pero de buena manera, a diferencia de su cobro de rentas a  los inquilinos que conservaba más bien por caridad y en recuerdo a sí misma cuando hacía muchos años atrás, el cuento de hadas se le había cumplido. A los 11 años de edad  el dueño original del edificio la había acogido de las calles, a cambio de una mamada; con el tiempo ambos se hicieron amigos y luego, casi matrimonio. Al morir él de un ataque al corazón fulminante, sin  más familia que Granny, ella reclamó la propiedad como suya.

Lacey subió las escaleras  pensando de nuevo en el cálido abrazo de su cliente; el viejo adinerado de ojos cafés y nariz puntiaguda. Se le cruzó la idea de que quizás la vida podría sonreírle de repente, y también tener su cuento de hadas así como la abuela había tenido el suyo.

Revisando con la vista el pasillo, por si algún tipejo se las daba de listo creyendo su cartera llena al verla volver tan temprano a casa, tomó su bolso entre sus manos. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, miró el desorden de las camas. Belle French había regresado a casa para dejar tras la puerta a “Lacey”.

Belle no vivía sola, rentaba con una compañera, Ashley, una adolescente que había escapado de sus padres cuando su novio de la secundaria la había embarazado. Ella también había corrido con suerte y su cuento de hadas se le había cumplido, cuando un viejo rico le había ofrecido dinero a cambio de venderle a su bebé; aunque igual y no se le cumplía ahora que le había encontrado el gusto de malgastarse los adelantos en las noches  de juerga en el bar de la esquina, el Rabbit Hole.

 Sola y sin a quien platicarle la vergüenza de su noche, Belle se desnudó mientras revisaba el refrigerador vació, de donde tomó un trozo de pizza que apenas mordió y lo volvió a dejar donde estaba. Le hubiera pedido al viejo, “Rumplestiltskin”, como le había pedido que lo llamara, llevarla a cenar, pero le ardía un poco el orgullo tras la escenita que le había plantado. Cuando se miró el rostro de ojos hinchados y con el rímel corrido en el espejo del baño, pensó en él con una pizca de cariño. Pensó, que le debería gustar mucho su hueco, bastante, porque de ser otro cliente frente a tanta lágrima, no le hubiera pedido otra vuelta. Belle se acostó a dormir mientras pensaba en si cumpliría la promesa que le había hecho.

Belle nunca había tenido su cuento de hadas. Las esperanzas se le habían acabado pronto, cuando al morir su madre, su padre la había convertido en su sustituta. De cuerpo y de alma. Fue hasta la adolescencia cuando tonta y creyendo de nuevo en la posibilidad de castillos y príncipes, se había escapado con Gastón, un muchacho mucho más grande que ella y quien había logrado convencerla  de venderse en la calle para poder comer. Naturalmente, al poco tiempo las palizas se incrementaron con los celos y fue por milagro que  una noche la había encontrado a mitad de la calle con la cara astillándose por el puño de Gastón. Así había conocido al viejo, “Rumplestiltskin”, el mismo día que Gastón desapareció con un tris de sus dedos.

Belle apenas y conciliaba el sueño, cuando se levantó rápidamente hasta encontrar su bolso que había olvidado en la cocina. Era necesario esconder muy bien el dinero bajo el librero, antes de Ashley se lo bebiera. Cuando sacó el fajo de dinero, con temor a que se desvaneciera de repente; lo encontró cubriendo una pequeña rosa roja, con los pétalos un poco marchitos por el viaje en el bolso a casa y el golpe al borracho mano larga del camino.  ¿Cuándo la había metido dentro ese viejo zorro? Ella no lo supo, pero no dudo de a quién pertenecía el halago. Tras guardar el dinero, la colocó en la mesita de noche junto a su cama para admirarla.

 Belle se durmió pensando que tal vez y no estaba tan mal soñar por esta noche, que igual y ella podía algún día ser la protagonista de su cuento de hadas. Que algún día quizás, si lo deseaba fuerte, despertaría en la cama de un castillo lleno de riquezas, sin hambre, sin dolor y quizás, si ya esto era un sueño, amada y en los brazos de un hombre gentil, alguien quizás, como el dulce viejo que por las noches, entre sus piernas, se hacía llamar “Rumplestiltskin”.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley encuentra su oportunidad de amor verdadero. Belle quizas pueda encontrarla en la "gentil Bestia".

II

Cuando la claridad de la ventana le alcanzó a quemar los ojos, Belle despertó de un sueño extraño. El reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde y un poco más. Con el cuerpo adolorido y el estómago ardiendo, se metió bajo la regadera de agua fría para quitarse lo más posible los estragos de la mala vida. Mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo, de inmediato su mente regresó a la escena de la noche anterior. A base de dulzura y cuidado, el viejo había logrado sacarle las venidas con sus manos cálidas y persistentes. Recordó eso y el llanto.

Quizás por eso, se había soñado en un lugar lejano, como una princesa llorando en la mazmorra de un castillo, hasta que el viejo, en su traje negro y perfume caro, había entrado por la puerta para decirle que se callara. Una tontería.

Cuando tuvo suficiente de su baño, salió aún mojada para tomar el último pedazo de pizza que había marcado la noche anterior. Lo encontró donde lo había dejado, mientras que Ashley, no daba señales de haber llegado a dormir de su usual juerga.

De mala gana, Belle tuvo que vestirse y salir de casa para buscar algo de comer. Cruzando la calle su corazón se paró por un instante cuando un coche negro pasó a su lado. Ni siquiera era parecido al Cadillac negro, pero la idea tan solo, de que posiblemente era él, le había revuelto el estómago como una bola de cristal con agua y mariposas.

Ignorando el sentimiento, cruzó a comprar dos hamburguesas y tés fríos, por si a Ashley se le ocurría aparecer con hambre. Belle terminó comiendo en una de las banquitas del lugar que había llamado su atención. En el asiento, alguien había olvidado un viejo libro llamado:  “La Bella y la Bestia”. Belle lo ojeo mientras comía, pasando por las imágenes de la dulce doncella, con su mismo nombre, Belle, y la monstruosa bestia que la amaba.

Él es como una bestia, pensó, mientras con el dedo recorría la imagen del monstruo deformado impreso en el libro. Como una bestia gentil, más que un “Rumplestilskin”. Belle se sonrió, mientras caminaba de regreso a casa.

Cuando llegó, Belle encontró la puerta del apartamento abierta y a Ashley con su embarazo de siete meses, llenando una bolsa negra de basura con ropas y algunas pertenencias. Ante el desconcierto de Belle, Ashley le dijo con una sonrisa que había encontrado de nuevo al amor y le había ofrecido llevarla lejos, hacerse cargo de ella, del bebé, de su futuro. Un muchacho tan joven como ella le había ofrecido refugio y esperanza en casa de su padre en un pueblito cercano a la ciudad.

-Estoy tan enamorada Belle. Esto no puede ser más que amor verdadero.

Con una sonrisa y lágrimas, Belle se despidió de Ashley ofreciéndole parte del dinero que había ganado la noche anterior “para emergencias”, le advirtió. Con un abrazo despidió a su amiga mientras subía a la vieja camioneta del muchacho que se había convertido en el príncipe de su cuento.

Las horas se pasaron rápido y pronto tuvo que preparar su traje de “Lacey”. Caminar hasta su parada le llevaba treinta minutos desde el apartamento y con tacones y los primeros borrachos de la noche el trayecto no se hacía en menos. Con cuidado sacó un vestido azul de lentejuelas y unos zapatos de tacón de plataformas, mientras que se levantaba el pelo en un chongo y se pintaba los ojos de negro.

A las seis cincuenta había llegado a su parada. La puerta del Cadillac negro se habría para recibirla. Sentado en el asiento del conductor, él la miraba como a quién se le extraña por muchos años, tomando su mano, él le dio un beso en la palma de la mano como saludo.

“Rumplestiltskin” vestía con trajes a la medida y olía a perfume caro. Tenía la sonrisa como una mueca, pero siempre era serio. Mirarle de lejos causaba miedo, a pesar de ser tan pequeño de estatura y dar la apariencia de fragilidad. Tendría unos cincuenta y tantos, el cabello lacio y lleno de canas mezcladas con cabello color castaño. La mano que sostenía el bastón de mango de oro que lo ayudaba a aliviar su cojera, tenía un anillo con una enorme piedra del color azul grisáceo, el mismo color que los ojos de Belle.

Al cerrar la portezuela, el auto se alejó de las oscuras y tristes calles de oeste, para adentrarse a los suburbios del este. Por alguna extraña razón, el siempre la llevaba a su mansión ubicada en uno de los más pudientes vecindarios de la ciudad. Una casa vieja y con aire tétrico, rodeada de rosales.

“Rumplestiltskin” era un hombre tímido. Tras cerrar la puerta, le ofrecía un trago de alcohol, que Lacey usualmente aceptaba, algo de comer e incluso una noche de sueño sola. Temblando, esperaba hasta que fuera ella misma quien le ofreciera por lo que pagaba, y aún así, el se sonrojaba. Un viejo tonto, necio, rico y complaciente, al que le gustaba desperdiciar su dinero en tener exclusividad de sus noches.

Le gustaba darse su tiempo para explorar sus curvas, sus pechos y dejarla exhausta a base de venidas ganadas a base de besos dulces y sus manos llenas de paciencia. A él le gustaba comerla entre las piernas y lo hacía como una especie de premio ante la pregunta: “¿Has estado con alguien más desde anoche?”

Era tan cruel a veces. Ella solo podía afirmar con la cabeza y ante la respuesta “nadie más… solo tú”, él sonreía como si ella le devolviera la vida y agradecido, la hacía caer hasta la fragilidad más honda al que uno puede ser lanzado, desde las cimas del placer carnal.

Tras los placeres, él gustaba de abrazarla y quedarse dormido envuelto por sus brazos y sus rizos despeinados. Algunas veces le gustaba simplemente susurrarle poemas  tontos al oído y llenarla de besos por toda la piel que alcanzaba.

  * Tu eres más como una Bestia
  * ¿Qué? – él levantó la cabeza de la almohada para mirarla intrigado.
  * Como la bestia del cuento, más que un Rumplestiltskin.



El se le quedó mirando atónito un momento, hasta que una sonrisa le arrugó aún más el rostro.

-Quizás soy los dos. Una Bestia y un Rumplestiltskin.

-¡No puedes ser dos cuentos!

-¿Por qué no? Soy un viejo monstruoso y un enano. Puedo ser ambos sin ningún problema.

Ella se levantó para mirarlo, mientras el escondía el rostro debajo del brazo. De todas las cosas que era él; viejo, no muy alto, con una pierna mala, los dientes chuecos, la nariz puntiaguda y las orejas grandes, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido llamarle monstruo. Con un suspiro, lo obligó a quitar el brazo que cubría su expresión y con un beso juguetón, le hizo sonreír

  * También un príncipe. – le dijo Belle, mientras se levantaba para vestirse.



A él casi se le cayó la mandíbula de la impresión. Como un pequeño niño, el sonrojo se extendió hasta sus orejas. Mientras la veía recoger sus cosas, la jaló de nuevo a la cama en un abrazo, mientras la cubría de pequeños besos.

  * ¿Te puedo llamar entonces, Bella?



A ella se le cortó la respiración un momento, mientras el sonrojo que aún le llenaba a él, se le contagió como una varicela. Ella contempló un momento, la posibilidad y con un último beso, decidió tomar le riesgo y creer que era posible.

  * .Belle, llámame Belle…me gusta más ese nombre.



 


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Descubrimientos

III

-¿Estás loca niña?

Grannie la miraba como si hubiera cometido un pecado mortal. De hecho, lo era en esta profesión. Belle había compartido noches en brazos de una “Bestia” olvidando la sensatez y el utilizar protección para las realidades de un mundo que no cree en el amor. Una absoluta necedad de ambos.

-¡Qué tal si te pegaba algo muchacha! Hay muchos amables en la calle, pero a la primera que les alcanza las consecuencias de nuestra vida, se salen corriendo sin dejar rastro. Y tú, le serás muy “fiel”, pero a él le gusta pagar y así como lo hace contigo ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo con otras?

Belle miraba fijamente el piso grasiento de la cocina de Grannie, como una pequeña niña bajo el regaño de una madre.

Grannie era lo más cercano a una figura parental que Belle poseía desde hacía muchos años; por lo que dejó en silencio, que la vieja le diera la larga reprimenda llena de historias de quienes habían ocupado su cuarto antes que ella. Mientras la vieja con su cabello echo espantapájaros se fumaba un tabaco sentada en la mesa de la cocina, comenzó con sus relatos: de aquella que se murió de Sífilis y pobreza por no tener negocio después de ser contagiada por su amante; de aquella que habían encontrado muerta a golpes por el “amor” que se cansó de los rumores de traspiés que la seguían a una toda la vida; cuando ella misma se quedó con un niño que nunca vio la luz por un arranque de celos de su padre; de aquella que el SIDA, la policía…de aquellas a quien nadie importan por que tiene una letra escarlata marcada sobre el pecho.

La cabeza le comenzó a doler en punzadas. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría seguir al lado de su bestia, jugando a los cuentos de hadas? No había manera. Parte de ella, esa parte necia que le recordaba la pequeña niña que alguna vez había habitado su cuerpo, se alegraba profunda e incandescentemente y soñaba. Esperaba. Rezaba con esa esperanza nacida de un milagro que solo aparece en sueños y en las mentiras dichas a uno mismo por compasión. La otra parte de sí misma, solo podía quedarse sembrada en el miedo de una realidad que ya no era de uno, sino de dos.

-Dame un poco de tiempo, hija,  para ver que puedo arreglar. ¡Ni se te ocurra hacértelo tu sola! No quiero volver a limpiar sangre de estos pisos, te lo he dicho, y ni creas que saldré a media noche si te estuvieras muriendo. ¡Te mando a la calle a morir como perro!

\- No sé si realmente quiero…hacerlo.

-No seas idiota. El tipo no importa cuánto diga que te quiera; no se va a hacer responsable del bastardo de una puta. Una puta que dice, es su hijo; ¡Por pura casualidad que él tenga la cartera llena de billetes y tus otros encamados sean basura!

-No sé, Abuela, no le conoces. Él es…

-Un hombre, querida; los conozco a todos. Todos pasaron por este cuerpo alguna vez, cariño. He visto y vivido tantos, Belle. Ninguno es tan especial. ¿Conoces alguna historia de alguno que se haya salido del camino para extendernos la mano?

-Alguno habrá, Abuela que…

\- Santísima Virgen, niña , estoy contigo, no en tu contra, y yo sé lo que te digo. Dios sabe que el bastardo no solo me salvó a mí de una carga, sino a mi pequeño de vivir esta vida de miserias. Me lo enseño a golpes y lo aprendí a lágrimas, pero lo entendí.  Además ya sabes cómo acaban todos. Igual que nosotras. No le deseo a nadie lo que nosotras sufrimos por necesidad. ¡Pero no llores, muchacha! Mira, yo sé que tú eres una chica con la cabeza bien puesta y en algún lugar debes tener un dinerito guardado. Sácalo. Y si no tienes nada, comienza a juntar, dile a tu viejo que tienes una emergencia, ¡pero  con cuidado! No sea que salga corriendo si lo entiende. Invéntale algo que no sea un niño. Te aseguro que la única manera en que lo verás hacerse responsable,  es sin saberlo. ¡Oh, pero que tontas, muchacha! ¿Por qué no le preguntas a  Ashley, igual y ya que al final no va a vender a su bebé a aquél señor, igual y tú te ganas aquél dinerito con este tuyo. ¡Ah! ¡Qué oportunidad tan afortunada!!Las cosas pasan por algo! ¿Ves que Dios, nunca nos abandona tanto?¡Y corriendo al centro de salud para hacerte análisis muchacha, no sea que me apedreen el lugar por tener una sidosa acá!¡Primero te saco yo, a patadas!

***

Ella lo esperó en la esquina usual, con el vestido de lentejuelas azul que él tanto adoraba. Llevaba una vendita en la muñeca, de donde le habían sacado suficiente sangre para levantar a un muerto. Cuando sonó el claxon ella saludó con la mano, se subió al auto y sin poder contener su alegría, se le lanzó a sus brazos y le recibió con un apasionado beso.

Pasaron la noche juntos, como tantas, y en esta ocasión ella recordó en usar un condón (por si las dudas), a lo que él aceptó, sin poder ocultar por un momento, cuando el suelo se movió para recordarles, la realidad de ambos. Esperaron el amanecer abrazados frente al fuego sobre una mullida manta. Ella se negó a aceptarle un trago y tras otra de sus largas miradas, el bebió de un golpe y por primera vez, todo el vaso de whisky seco. 

Antes de irse, él le preguntó, con la voz temblando y sin mirarla a los ojos, si le sucedía algo. Si tenía algo que contarle. Belle no había querido decirle ni pedirle nada, porque sí, Grannie la conocía y Belle tenía un poco de dinero ahorrado. Tras un largo silencio, ella se limitó a sonreírle y darle otro beso, este con más ternura, que pasión, para despedirse. Por primera vez, Belle se atrevió a decirle “Te veo en un rato, mi amada “Bestia””.

Ya en casa, Belle dividió su nuevo pago. Escondió parte del dinero que llevaría al banco y puso la otra parte en su cartera. Tendría que pasar al hospital luego, a finiquitar los análisis que le habían hecho. Una semana le había dicho la enfermera, que tras escuchar el relato, la miró como si acabara de asesinar a alguien a sangre fría y mano limpia.

  * Voy a tener que inscribirte en un registro especial, por si aparece algún caso que requiera tu presencia en la corte. Últimamente están metiendo en la cárcel a aquellas que contagian a sus clientes de enfermedades. Así que hasta saber tu resultado, te aconsejaría mantener las piernas bien juntitas.
  * ¿Y qué voy a comer?- preguntó Belle, curiosa de tal consejo ignorante
  * Querida, si buscas, hay muchos trabajos decentes en la calle.



Belle no le respondió. No tenía caso. Todos creen saber mejor que uno lo que sucede en la vida y en el mundo. Aquella mujer había tenido suerte para pagarse unos estudios y darse aires para humillar a otros, como ella, que la vida habían puesto para no tenerla. Algunas veces, pensaba, que como precio a la felicidad de otros, algunos, los desafortunados, debían pagar con su miseria, para mantener el equilibrio del mundo.

Para Belle sucedió la semana sin ninguna novedad y a los primeros rayos del sol, decidió tomar un baño antes de regresar a ver el amargado rostro de aquella enfermera que recordó, mientras acariciaba el moretón, donde la enorme aguja de la jeringa que recogió su muestra de sangre, había entrado. La bandita que lo cubría se había caído inservible, ante la pasión de su bestia. Ni el baño pudo reanimarla, pues, se sentía extrañamente cansada. Se acomodó aún mojada sobre la cama para descansar los ojos y sin proponérselo, cayó dormida en un profundo sueño del que solo despertó cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse de un portazo.

Con el corazón acelerado, su cuerpo se congeló en el acto. Cerró los ojos, tan fuerte como pudo, como si eso fuera la solución para que el peligro desapareciera como en un cuento de libro. Comenzó a temblar y sintió el sabor amargo del recuerdo de la niñez, hasta que distinguió la voz de Ashley, que cantaba y lloraba, tropezando luego con la mesa y tirando algo que hizo un estruendo tal, que alguien del piso inferior, golpeó como reclamo, con lo que Belle imaginó sería el palo de una escoba.

Cuando al fin despertó, lo primero que hizo fue correr para ocultar su cartera, pero no era necesario, Ashley estaba demasiado “pasada” como para siquiera notar que ella estaba ahí. Tras un rato de balbucear y pelear por intentar levantarse, decidió acostarse en medio del piso mugriento de la cocina y dormir. Los ocasionales quejidos le decían a Belle que aún seguía viva. Su vientre había crecido apenas, pero era evidente que seguía aún embarazada. ¿Qué habría sucedido?

Preocupada por su amiga y el bebé, decidió salir a comprar el almuerzo y llamar a “Bestia” para cancelar su cita diaria. Él le había dado su número de celular para emergencias y ella, nunca había olvidado el número desde entonces, pues, había sido la primera vez que sintió que alguien de la ciudad le tendía la mano honestamente. Recordó con alegría agridulce aquél momento, mientras escuchaba su voz al contestar con tono de negocios, profunda y seria, hasta que la reconoció y entonces se hizo todo timidez y ternura. Belle sintió remorderle un poco algo, cuando tras escuchar su corta explicación, él se dio a un largo silencio, y luego, como recobrándose, preguntó nervioso cuando la vería de nuevo. Belle no estaba segura. Le afirmó que le llamaría apenas pudieran verse de nuevo y él, contesto con lo que pareció un “hasta luego”, que se mojaba entre la tristeza y la irritación, cubiertos con cortesía.

Cuando regresó a casa, Ashley seguía en el piso, durmiendo pacíficamente. Belle comió y aún cansada, se recostó de nuevo en la cama, con la esperanza de que al despertar, pudiera al fin saber que le había sucedido a su amiga. Esta vez su sueño fue incómodo y rodeado de pesadillas, que la despertaban constantemente. En una de esas ocasiones, entendió que lo que había escuchado como parte de su sueño, era en realidad los quejidos de Ashley; por lo que se levantó a verla.  La encontró aún en el piso, respirando con dificultad y con los pies empapados en agua y sangre. Apenas sus ojos azules la distinguieron, Ashley comenzó a  gritar, con desesperación.

Belle tuvo que pedir ayuda a Grannie para que acompañara a Ashley, mientras corría a la esquina para realizar la llamada al 911. Pareció una eternidad, mientras la ambulancia arribó, y en una camilla  se llevaron a  la joven que seguía gritando, sorteando a los curiosos y chismerios que se arremolinaron a observar. Belle subió a la ambulancia con ellos, petrificada mientras les observaba, sin saber bien si estaba en parto, sufriendo un aborto, o era  la sobredosis, quizás todo el mismo tiempo. A lo mejor y su amiga se estaba, al fin, muriendo.

Al llegar al hospital, Belle tuvo que quedarse en la sala de espera al no ser familia directa, para su desesperación. Ashley desapareció tras una puerta dando gritos y con el vestido de maternidad empapado en líquido amniótico y sangre. Tras un rato de incertidumbre, Belle fue interrogada por una trabajadora social. Tuvo que asegurarle y casi jurarle con sangre que no conocía el teléfono de su familia, y a punto estuvieron de sacarlas a patadas al ser incapaz de dar un número de seguro que pagaría los gastos, hasta que la iluminación le llegó a Belle.

Bajo la ingrata compañía de la trabajadora social y algunas recepcionistas, Belle llamó a una licorería cercana a los departamentos de Grannie, para pasarle un recado. Casi media  hora después, el teléfono sonaba, era Grannie desde un teléfono público, con el papel que alguna vez Ashley le había entregado a Belle, en caso de que ella perdiera el número de los compradores de su bebé.

Belle estaba temblando, mientras escuchaba la línea timbrar, una y otra vez sin respuesta. Fue al tercer intento que una voz muy enojada contestó. Belle les explicó la situación y la única respuesta fue: “Voy a llamar al abogado” y colgaron. Inútiles fueron los siguientes intentos, habían descolgado el teléfono.

Belle mintió al decir que mandarían a alguien a aclarar todo. El salir discretamente del hospital y dejar a Ashley a su suerte le cruzó un instante, pero simplemente no tuvo el valor de abandonar a quien era su única amiga y familia.  Belle quiso creer que Ashley, sobria, nunca la dejaría de esa manera tan cruel.

Se quedó en la sala de espera sin noticias y con el alma en un hilo, pensando y calculando si sus ahorros alcanzarían acaso para al menos dar un pequeño adelanto. Tendría que faltar a su promesa  a su “Bestia” y comenzar a trabajar muy duro, para intentar pagar a plazos si el hospital lo permitía. Solo rogaba a Dios, que Ashley sobreviviera, que todo saliera bien, que esto fuera un sueño.

“¿Lacey?” – escuchó una voz, que la sacó de sus oraciones. Frente de sí, su “Bestia” la miraba sorprendido y profundamente preocupado.

Belle se le lanzó a los brazos y comenzó a llorar. Él la abrazó tan fuerte, que Belle pensó lo hacía para exprimirle hasta el último sollozo que le ahogaba. Cuando se calmó, le besó en la frente, una y otra vez hasta que fueron interrumpidos por una enfermera

  * ¿Ashley Boyd? – preguntó la anciana de blanco.



Para sorpresa de Belle, ella y su “bestia” contestaron al unísono.

Se necesita una decisión, Sr. Boyd, su hija…

-No soy familia de la joven, soy el Sr. Gold, abogado de la familia adoptiva del producto. La Srita. Boyd no tiene familia, entiendo, pero dentro de nuestro acuerdo si está señalado que en caso de que existan decisiones médicas relacionadas al nacimiento o bienestar del producto debo ser consultado, de otra manera, no puedo ayudarle.

-Bueno, Sr. Gold. En todo caso déjeme explicarle…

Belle sintió como cuando uno se sienta en el sillón a ver un show de televisión. Uno escucha y solo puede ser testigo de la frialdad y la falta de apego con la que el encargado describe la situación y lo plástico de la respuesta del otro; uno piensa que es una mala novela, un show mal actuado; uno solo puede sentirse frustrado, de lo estúpido y teatral que es la escena de un abogado llamando a su cliente para consultar algo que parece obvio, el tono de dramatismo absurdo que toma el abogado al comunicar la respuesta aún más estúpida de su cliente: “La prioridad es el producto, no la madre.” La tranquilidad con que ambos se despiden. La impotencia que le queda a uno como espectador. El horror de comprender que esto es la realidad.

  * ¿Harías esto si ella fuera tu amiga, tu familia, tu hija?
  * No puedo saberlo, amor mío, no lo es y siendo entonces, no lo sé.



El silencio absoluto en la boca y en el alma, fue interrumpido por una voz que no se parecía pero que era totalmente suya:

  * ¿Y si fuera tu hija la que está en su vientre? ¿Si fuera yo? Si esta ramera que tampoco vale nada estuviera ahí muriéndose, ¿dirías lo mismo?



¿Por qué guardaba silencio y la miraba con esos ojos, que se paseaban entre sus ojos y la mano que ella apretaba contra su aún suave vientre?

A lo mejor y la abuela tenía razón. O en ese momento Belle lo entendió, era verdad. Ni los cuentos, ni los finales felices, ni los príncipes ni las bestias existen. Solo hay hombres, seres humanos tan grotescos y deformes en la mente y el alma, que destruyen todo lo que se encuentran a su paso. Los hombres, acostumbrados a un mundo que han deformado para su beneficio, la habían utilizado para sí, como a un objeto, como a un ser que no era humano, la habían deformado también, para creerse un monstruo cuando en realidad ellos eran los único que no tenían humanidad.

Belle y Ashley habían creído en cada uno de los susurros de cada uno de los hombres que las habían montado y les habían dicho que no valían nada. Belle le había creído a éste hombre, a esta bestia, que mientras la montaba también le había susurrado palabras de amor; cuanto la amaba, el tesoro que era, lo mucho que significaba para él. Él era igual a todos lo hombres, montándola y susurrando mentiras y lo peor, ella también lo amaba, por lo que las creía.

Hasta este momento.

No fueron sus palabras, sino la falta de ellas lo que limpio su alma y su mente como ácido. En carne viva, una insólita certeza le dijo que debía hacer.

Dios tenía maneras extrañas de encontrarse con uno. Quizás al fin Dios, se había acordado de ella y esta era la manera de mostrarle el camino; el verdadero camino para probar que podía ser una buena madre. Belle podía ser un creyente también, si eso permitía que el pequeño ser que crecía en su vientre, evitara el dolor, el hambre, la tristeza, la realidad de tener una madre que había creído toda esas voces y que no podría darle la vida que merecía; necesitaba una madre que le evitara creer la mentiras de lo monstruos que intentarían deformarla. Belle no le podía proteger. No podía protegerse a sí misma, no podía proteger a Ashley…no podía proteger al pequeño ser que crecía en su vientre.

¿Pero acaso monstruos como los que se ocultaban tras el teléfono podrían ser mejores?

Al menos lo pondrían como prioridad por encima de su vida…tal y como ella lo haría.

Al menos, podría elegirlos. Aquellos que pudieran darle el hogar, los estudios y la ilusión que ella no tenía ni podía.

Su madre entregaría todo aquello con lo que ella solo soñaba y su padre… le daría la vida que merecía, incluso sin saberlo.

-Estoy embarazada.

Los ojos de la bestia se iluminaron con chispas tan ajenas a él que pareció rejuvenecer. Parecía unir piezas en su cabeza, y riendo, intentó tomar las manos de Belle y abrazarla, pero está dio un paso atrás, repugnada de conocer a este ser que tenía el rostro de su amado, pero no era aquél quien ella había soñado.

-No sé quién es el padre, ni puedo, ni quiero saberlo. Pero quiero que me hagas un favor...ya…después de esto ya no tendré dinero para pagarte, pero, quiero darle un hogar. Un buen hogar, con padres con dinero, con una casa con un jardín y una piscina, que puedan pagarle la escuela y una fiesta de cumpleaños…quiero…quiero suficiente dinero para pagarte y comenzar una vida nueva, lejos de aquí.- y ante estas últimas palabras Belle sintió un nudo en el estómago.

Su rostro se congeló de inmediato. Su mano, aquella mano que Belle tanto adoraba, se contraía dolorosa, sobre su pecho, como si intentara sostener el corazón que se le rompía. La “Bestia” tuvo que sentarse un momento. No la miraba. Pasaba su otra mano nerviosa, sobre su cabello, en su rostro, en sus piernas…cuando al fin habló, tenía la voz mojada con ganas de llorar.

-Esta no eres tú, Belle.

-¡Y tú quien te crees para saber quién soy! – respondió, con la ingrata sensación de rebeldía alimentada por el odio - ¿Acaso creíste verdaderamente que sabía todo de mí por compartir mi cama? Soy una fantasía para ti, no una mujer de verdad, solo alguien que te ayuda a pasar las noches y te regala una historia bonita _por dinero_ …eso ambos lo sabemos.

\- Tú me dijiste Belle, tú me dijiste que tú… Yo, creí en ti. Yo te amo Belle, yo… - y se le rompió la voz. Estaba llorando.

Por alguna razón, sus lágrimas, esas lágrimas de hombre, fueron las que la hicieron estallar.

¡¿Acaso tendrías el valor de llevarlo con orgullo por la calle!? ¿¡Tendrás acaso el valor de decirle que su madre es una puta y su padre un desalmado!? ¡Quiero darle la mejor oportunidad a este pequeño para sobrevivir, lejos de la realidad de esta vida, y te voy a  pagar por ello! ¿¡Cuál es tu reclamo!?

Una enfermera, enojada, terminó con la discusión de tajo al recordarle que era un hospital y no un callejón, mirando a la joven con evidente desprecio, mientras informaba al abogado, la bestia, que solicitaba su presencia para firmar algunos papeles del recién nacido. A Belle no le importó, estaba acostumbrada, y su preocupación y alegría estaba centrada en conocer al nuevo miembro de su pequeña familia. Tuvo que seguir a la enfermera, cuando ésta le dio la espalda para guiar a la Bestia.  

-¿Cómo está Ashley Boyd?¿Puedo pasar a ver a su bebé? Solo voy a verle, no voy a decir nada ni hacer nada. Quiero verla para decirle a su madre como era, por favor, es importante.

-Para empezar…señorita…la joven está muy mal y no puede recibir a nadie, más que a su familia. Segundo, no se permite dar datos de los bebés que son adoptados, pero dígale a su amiga, que no se ocupe, hizo muy bien su trabajo. El bebé no pudo soportar sus fiestas y nació muerta. Así es, gente como ustedes no debería ser madre. Su amiga asesino a su bebé con su alcohol y drogas.

Belle salió del hospital con la cara en alto. Dejó atrás a su amiga, a su “Bestia”, a la realidad tan ingrata que sacude a uno dentro de la jaula de este cuerpo. Tomó un taxi, llegó a su edificio y subió las escaleras, ignorando las preguntas de la abuela para, tras cerrar la puerta de madera y dejar el mundo atrás, poder darse al fin, el permiso de llorar.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bestias

IV

Belle esperaba en una esquina  de los barrios viejos de Storybrooke, no muy lejos los departamentos de Grannie. Usaba un vestido amarillo de encajes y lentejuelas, con unos zapatos tan altos que hacían imposible caminar con ellos más de unas esquinas sin doler; aún así, los usaba frecuentemente porque la hacían lucir y sentirse “lejana del duro y frío piso”. Era su conjunto  de ropa favorito porque la hacía sentirse como si fuera más alta, más fuerte y más capaz de enfrentar la vida, al mundo y sus realidades. Sabía bien que era una farsa, pero a veces le servía. El día de hoy los necesitaba para visitar a Ashley, quien, tras perder a su pequeña hija, a quién había nombrado “Alexandra”; se había perdido por meses.

Su querida amiga reapareció tras una llamada de emergencias del  hospital público. Belle había dado su teléfono, en caso de que ésta apareciera viva o muerta, y lo hizo a medias.

Ashley se había dado en una juerga hasta terminar en peligro de muerte por altos índices de alcohol y una mala dosis droga. Cuando milagrosamente despertó del coma; Belle intentó convencerla de internarse en una clínica pública de rehabilitación, a lo que la chica se negó rotundamente. Varias entradas y salidas del hospital después, Belle testigo de todas y Ashley apareció un día de sol en el mes de Abril, a la puerta, rogando la ayuda de su amiga. Ella la acompañó, y juntas firmaron el papeleo de la clínica. Gracias a sus ruegos, la “Bestia” accedió a ayudar a Ashley e ingresarla a una clínica particular, muy cara, pero bajo el aviso de que no existían garantías en el proceso de un adicto. Su “Bestia” se lo había advertido muchas veces, pues él lo sabía muy bien, como un ex alcohólico. Algunos saltaban la valla, como él, otros simplemente jamás salían. Aún así, Belle tenía la _esperanza_ de ver algún día a Ashley, su buena amiga, fuera de tan terribles circunstancias…

Fue un claxon sonando lo que la despertó con un brinco del estupor, para recordarle otros tiempos. Reconoció de inmediato el viejo Cadillac de su ex mejor cliente, aquél que había llamado “Bestia”, ahora, acompañado de su nuevo amor, una chiquilla apenas. Ambos se divertían a carcajadas, haciendo sonar el claxon como si fuera un juguete.

Desde su esquina, los miró con un indigno escozor de envidia ante su cándida felicidad. Intentó no moverse, como si con ello pudiera evitar ser vista; pero cuando Gold se bajó del auto y abrió la portezuela, la pequeña se le abalanzó a los brazos. Caminaron juntos y abrazados, hacia donde ella estaba precisamente.  Belle sintió, entonces, a su corazón apretarse dolorosamente en el pecho, con tristeza. Quiso hacer lo digno y pasar de lado al par. Dejarles en su mundo de alegrías. Caminó aprisa con la cabeza alta para ocultar, como otras tantas veces, su indecente descomposición con una sonrisa a medias, pero no lo logró. Su “Bestia” la  reconoció y supo de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo; quizás por sus ojos mojados por lágrimas tercas y la nariz enrojecida. Jamás se había sentido tan avergonzada e indecente como en este instante, descubierta en público con llanto en los ojos. Él detuvo su caminar en seco, para tomarla del brazo, impidiéndole seguir su camino hasta el auto y rodeándola en un fuerte abrazo. “Bestia” dejó, como muchas otras veces, que su Belle dejara sobre su pecho hasta el último sollozo.

Asustada del desplante, la pequeña que acompañaba a Gold se unió al abrazo; pero cuando ésta comenzó a llorar también, a todo pulmón y sin más razón que ver a su madre tan triste; Belle no tuvo el corazón para preocupar más a su pequeña hija. Limpiándose los ojos, la tomó en brazos para consolarla.

Dentro del auto y en camino a la cálida casa ubicada en un vecindario caro de la ciudad; Belle, su “Bestia” y su pequeña hija, se encontraron estancados en medio del demencial tráfico de las ocho de la noche.

Tras asegurarse que una mullida colcha cubría a su pequeña, dormida profundamente sobre el asiento trasero; Belle se dedicó a escuchar a su “Bestia”, quien hablaba alegremente de sus planes de viaje familiar, para visitar las casas del pequeño poblado de Storybroke, donde se mudarían apenas su hija comenzara el Jardín de Niños. Él le había confesado una noche que estaba cansado del ambiente de la ciudad y Belle concluyó que estaba de acuerdo.

Ella había planeado huir desde el primer día en el que había llegado desde su pequeño pueblo de flores y árboles de fruta. Naturalmente la experiencia había comenzado como algo fascinante, pero con el tiempo y la experiencia, el recuerdo se había hecho agridulce tirando a amargo. La ciudad no era un lugar sano para criar a un hijo, había concluido. Belle, desde siempre había querido vivir junto al mar y su “Bestia” quería probar la vida de pueblo y el bosque, así que tras buscar un poco, encontraron un pequeño pueblito junto al mar y el bosque. Belle nunca había escuchado que ambas cosas pudieran juntarse, así que le pareció algo mágico. Digno para un cuento de hadas.

  * ¿Crees en la suerte? – preguntó, mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en el asiento de pasajero, junto a su “Bestia”.
  * El chiste quizás, es tomar la oportunidad cuando se presenta. La suerte solo existe cuando ya ha sido “probada”. Nadie ha visto a la suerte antes de tomar una decisión ni en las decisiones malas. Así que lo dudo, cariño, la suerte vive más bien en la imaginación de la gente…la percepción.
  * ¿Y no es acaso, “suerte”, recibir en el camino, la oportunidad? ¿No fue acaso suerte, aquella noche en la cual me encontraste con Gastón, la primera vez que nos vimos?
  * No fue suerte que el tipo, tuviera tantas deudas de juego, cariño.
  * Pero entonces, ¿qué te hizo enviarme a la ambulancia y encontrarme de nuevo, luego, en el hospital? ¿Por qué me diste tu teléfono aquél día?
  * Eras la única que sabía dónde podría ocultarse el estimado, Gastón. Fue de mi mala suerte que fueras tan bella, mi amor.
  * ¡Hey! – Al manotazo que recibió de Belle, él respondió con un beso, en su mejilla.
  * ¿Qué acaso no fue suerte, que Rose, apareciera en nuestra vida? Fuimos tan descuidados, que pudimos incluso matarnos, pero lo único que salió de nuestros descuidos, fue una pequeña.
  * Él guardo silencio largo rato antes de contestar. – he dicho vagamente, mi amor. – Inclinándose de nuevo, le dio un beso muy dulce en los labios. - ¿Sabes que sería suerte? - le dijo él, con una sonrisa pícara, Belle conocía muy bien a dónde iba esa mirada astuta - si decidieras usar el anillo de bodas, conmigo.
  * ¡Ah, Lo sabía!
  * -¡Hay que tentar a la suerte, cariño mío!
  * Hemos burlado a la vida por tanto tiempo, que no le veo el sentido a ponerle la tentación de demostrarnos sus dientes.
  * ¿No se supone que yo soy el que no cree en la suerte, mi amor?



Fue ella entonces, quien enmudeció un rato antes de contestar - Usted se siente, muy listo hoy, señor Gold. – le dijo en tono de reproche-

  * Más bien, especialmente afortunado el día de hoy, si. Estoy seguro de ello. Creyendo fervientemente en mi suerte. Cruzando los dedos incluso, mira. – Y le mostró el dedo en el cual, él ya portaba de a diario, el anillo de oro con su nombren grabado en cursiva: Belle.



La joven suspiró, mientras una sonrisa luchaba por ocultarse de su rostro.

***

Largas horas en la sala de espera, le dieron a Belle la oportunidad  de pensar. Le había reclamado a su bestia, el no poder hacer milagros, cuando ni ella misma había logrado invocarlos. No era una santa. Era una puta de carrera de hecho. Lo pensó y río de su propio chiste para disgusto de la enfermera en turno.

Su vida se había pintado a base de estupidez y esa locura de intentar sobrevivir, mientras se mata uno lentamente: Había salido de su casa tras robar a su padre todos los ahorros que guardaba bajo la misma cama donde tantas veces la había violado. Alguna vez había probado la droga, y el viaje había sido tan malo, que jamás tuvo el valor de tomarla de nuevo. Se había acostado con muchos amigos de Gastón, para pagar sus cuentas. En más de una ocasión había dado una mamada a cambio de que la liberaran de llevarla a la cárcel por prostitución. En otra había dejado a un policía violarla con su arma cargada para evitar que se llevaran a Gastón. Había golpeado en grupo a una nueva hasta que alguna patada la había matado. Alguna vez había buscado de entre la basura comida, e ignorado a las cucarachas que habían llegado primero o que el sabor de la comida de perro era deliciosa. Más de un ebrio fue asaltado en quincena. Más de una vez había bebido hasta perder el conocimiento. También se había intentado suicidar más de una vez; aún cuando, siempre esperaba sobrevivir para ver el siguiente episodio de su novela favorita.

Belle no era una cobarde, solo estúpida.

Belle no era una santa, solo era humana y justo como su “Bestia” también tenía cosas imperdonables para su conciencia. Había cerrado los ojos más de una vez a cosas que no osaba recordar, personas a las cuales había usado a precio de ser, también, utilizada para obtener el único beneficio de mancharse las manos en esta vida: sobrevivir un día más.

Su carrera de sobrevivencia suicida le había permitido hacerlo in condón más de una vez. Al principio acudía a sus revisiones religiosamente, y rezaba incluso mientras esperaba el resultado. Siempre negativo. Alguna vez algo que le curaron con pastillas e inyecciones. Pero nada mortal. Quizás ese fue el problema. Belle deseó en algún punto que fuera algo mortal. Algo que justificara matarse. Algo que le quitara la pena y esfuerzo de intentar matarse.

¿Por qué nunca pensó en su “Bestia”? ¿Por qué nunca la razón se asomó durante aquellos arrebatos de pasión que a veces les hacía hervir la sangre y les freía el cerebro y la cordura?

Belle había sido una tonta tantas veces. Tan temerosa de perderlo. De recibir su rechazo tras una revelación repentina que le hiciera ver que su adorada amante, solamente era una puta. Una mujer de esas que por mucho tiempo antes de tenerlo como benefactor, había vendido su cuerpo a muchos y por mucho menos dinero… en presente era una obvia estupidez, puesto que la recogía en la calle y le pagaba por sexo.

¿Por qué las decisiones parecen tan vírgenes en pasado y en futuro se revelan como putas de la peor calaña?

Sentada en este lugar, de nuevo temblaba. ¿Cuál sería su reacción si su examen resultara positivo? ¿Un insulto? ¿Una golpiza como lo hizo Gastón? Belle pensó que no podría soportar ver en su rostro el desprecio cuando tuviera que informarle. Aún peor. Le asalto de nuevo el pensamiento que ocultaba, pensando en la reacción de su “Bestia”: ¿Qué precio tendría que pagar el pequeño ser que llevaba en el vientre?

Estaba cerca de avergonzarse en público llorando; cuando la llamaron para pasar al consultorio. Dentro le pareció otra espera eterna, mientras un doctor tecleaba sobre una vieja máquina de escribir algo.

-Hay que arreglar esa anemia muchacha – le dijo. – y cuidarse mucho. Yo entiendo que las muchachas como tú les gusta divertirse, pero ya ves, así acaba uno con tanta parranda.

Belle solo intentaba entender sus palabras, mientras en  sus oídos escuchaba el zumbido de su sangre por un corazón acelerado.

-¿Has tenido enfermedades de transmisión sexual antes?

-Go-gonorrea. Estuve en tratamiento un mes.

-Aquí dice que esa vez el Wasserman fue negativo para la sífilis. Bien.

-¿Cuántos hijos tan bonitos como tú, tienes?

-¿Yo? No…ninguno.

-Muy bien. ¿Cuántos abortos llevas?

-No…No. Ninguno. No…no he tenido.

-No tengas pena. Yo se que la policía es muy ruda con las mujeres que matan a sus hijos, pero yo soy un doctor y necesito saberlo. ¿Cuántos abortos llevas?

 

¿Significativos? Uno. La memoria de Belle regresó  en un momento, tiempo atrás, en su pueblo, donde aún caminaba descalza y con vestidos de flores. Había faltado a la escuela para visitar un campo de cítricos, donde las flores blancas llenaban con su perfume atrayendo a insectos y a niñas que les gustaba leer a su sombra. Sintió un dolor tan fuerte que vomitó en el acto. Luego vio más que sintió, pues el dolor le cegaba otro sentir; como a sus pies la sangre caía a chorros y en pulsaciones tales, que gritó pidiendo ayuda. Nadie la escuchó aquella vez. Cuando todo terminó se sintió débil y sedienta. Había sido todo tan rápido. De entre la sangre y algunos coágulos, encontró la pequeña forma de un ser. Tenía un ojo tan grande y negro que parecía mirarla, manos, pies…Belle escarbó con las manos un hueco lo más profundo que pudo y empujando con los pies al ser, lo enterró de nuevo. En medio del llanto, del pánico y arrugando el vestido con las manos, regresó como pudo a casa de su padre. Encerrada en el baño, uso el agua para limpiarse una y otra vez, hasta que sintió que la piel le ardía. Era tan joven que no entendió lo que realmente había pasado; pero comprendió que era su hijo quien había muerto. Pensó incluso que había sido ella quien lo había matado. Belle nunca pudo olvidar sus ojos, tan grandes y negros. Jamás le confesó a su padre que ella había tenido un hermano y él otro hijo.

 

-Una vez. Sin querer. Pero hace mucho tiempo. Tendría unos diez o doce años. No me acuerdo.

El médico, levantó una ceja apenas – empezaste muy joven ¿he? Bueno. Voy a hacer como que te creo. ¿Qué has pensado hacer con tu hijo?

Belle suspiró.

-No te aconsejó que hagas lo que quieres hacer. – le dijo, en tono acusatorio – y no me preguntes dónde puedes hacerlo, porque yo no sé nada. Te recuerdo que las mujeres van a la cárcel por ello. Tampoco te aconsejo que lo abandones. Ya está registrado tu nombre y que estas embarazada y si no vienes a tus chequeos para confirmar que sigue vivo, te van a llevar a la cárcel también.

Belle sabía que era una mentira, aún así, asintió con la cabeza.

-Hay un lugar donde puedes ir, si quieres, la enfermera ha de tener alguno de sus folletos. Les ofrecen refugio a mujeres para que tengan a su hijo, pero si te advierto, son puras monjitas muy serias. No les diga que eres prostituta, por que se ponen mal. Bueno, vamos a hacerte un chequeo de una vez, ¿qué te parece? Veamos cómo va tu retoño. Monta ese lindo trasero por aquí, pero no hagas cosas malas, que estoy en servicio hasta las ocho.

-Pero ¿y el resultado? ¿Estoy enferma? ¿Que le va a pasar a mi bebé?

-Cálmate ya. Resulta que las niñas bonitas tienen mucha suerte.

 

***

 

Belle y su bebé en el vientre celebraron en casa con un pequeño pastel de chocolate. Era un día excelente a pesar de todo. Ella puso una música tan alegre, que salía por las ventanas y parecía llenarlo todo de un ambiente verde y relajado. Alguna vez había escuchado que los bebés escuchaban desde el vientre de su madre, así que Belle subió aún más el volumen para que escuchara. Tendría que hacer tantas cosas de ahora en adelante. Comer mejor, dormir mejor, ser más alegre.

La enfermera, cual hada madrina, a pesar del desprecio que había en sus ojos; le había dado un saco completo de pastillas: Calcio, ácido fólico, otras que no recordó cómo se llamaban. Un coctel de vitaminas  que tendría que tomar diariamente para que su bebé creciera sano y perfecto. También tendría que regresar al hospital para recibir algunas vacunas que le hacían falta y necesitaría de ahora en adelante para proteger al bebé. Ya había programado su primera visita con el ginecólogo y no podía esperar a recibir la primera foto de su pequeño amor.

Hoy no habría de detenerse, pensó; mientras arreglaba el departamento, que de ahora en adelante, debería estar impecable para la salud de su peque. Hoy era día de celebrar. Mañana o hasta que apareciera su nueva familia; habría de pensar en cómo limitarse y guardar su corazón para no salir herida cuando tuvieran que despedirse. Pero hoy no.  Hoy estaban juntas y unidas para salir adelante.

Belle no escuchó que golpeaban a la puerta, hasta que bajó el volumen de su radio. Lo dejó en un tono suave y limpiándose el sudor de la frente con la camiseta que traía puesta, corrió aprisa para abrir la puerta. Hizo apunte mental para recordar la próxima vez, no correr, pues podría ser peligroso resbalarse y caer de panza. Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa sincera, que se borró del susto cuando vio a Gold, su “Bestia”, mirarla con semblante preocupado. Ella le invitó a pasar, disculpándose por el desorden.

 Sentado en el viejo sillón de la sala, cubierto de ropa, Belle se dio cuenta, que era la primera vez que él veía su departamento. Nada comparado con su preciosa casa de vecindario rico. Ella le sirvió el té, en una tacita rota que ella había encontrado una vez, en la calle, por casualidad, y era su favorita: frágil, rota pero suficientemente entera para ser alguien ante sus ojos. Sentada sobre la mesita de café, intentó en vano cubrir sus piernas con la holgada  tela de la camiseta. Era ridículo. Él la había visto tanta veces sin nada puesto, pero por alguna razón, ella se sintió especialmente desnuda y vulnerable, ahí, ante sus ojos inquietos, que paseaban entre ella, su vientre y el portafolio de cuero negro en sus manos.

Sin mirarse a los ojos ni dirigirse la palabra, Belle pensó adivinar la razón por la cual, él había recorrido media ciudad para verla, después de su último encuentro. Respirando profundamente, intentó evitar que un nudo en la garganta le impidiera preguntar lo obvio.

  * ¿Ya has encontrado una buena familia para mi pequeña?
  * Como sabes que es una niña. – preguntó él, sin quitar la vista de la taza vacía.
  * No sé, solo…una madre sabe. – respondió ella, con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba amorosamente un vientre con una vida tan pequeña, que no se hacía evidente.



Al fin, “Bestia” alzó los ojos y se le quedó mirando largamente, con las cejas unidas en una arruga en la frente y la boca entreabierta. Colocando su mano en el pecho, se apretó la camisa que cubría donde se ocultaba su corazón. -¿Ya le has puesto nombre? – preguntó, tímido.

-¿Puedo ponerle nombre? – preguntó Belle, intrigada. Grannie le habían aconsejado no hacerlo. Ella misma sabía que no era buena idea y haría la separación más dolorosa, pero no había podido evitarlo, desde el mismo momento que la prueba había dado positiva.

\- “Rose” – dijo en un susurro y una sonrisa enorme. – “Emilie Marie Rose”.

-Ese es un bonito y largo nombre.

Belle rió. – Ella – Y acariciando su vientre con ternura dijo – ella me lo dijo desde el momento en que yo supe que existía. Fue lo primero que vino a mi mente. Este, es mi nombre, dijo. No fui yo, sino mi pequeña, quien lo eligió.

A Gold se le escuchaba un nudo en la garganta, cuando dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa y tomó, para sorpresa de Belle,  tiernamente una de sus manos.

-Belle, he encontrado a alguien interesado. Uno…uno muy bueno. Uno quien realmente quiere a tu niña pero…Él quiere amar y crecer a Emilie Marie Rose y verla sonreír con tus ojos azules y tus rizos marrón…Él…él realmente cree que puede amar a esta niña, sin importar qué…no, sólo si es como tú, no… él, él la amaría aunque solo sea vagamente cuando pueda encontrarte a ti, de vez en vez, en su mirada o sus gestos o su sonrisa; aun cuando se parezca más a su padre que a ti, Belle… Yo sé que podría amarla, porque ya la amo. La amé en una idea loca que me cruzó cuando te conocí y la amo ahora que tengo la oportunidad. Belle, yo quiero ser padre de tu hija. _Yo quiero_ , pero también te quiero a ti. Yo quiero amar a ambas. Quiero una vida contigo que ya no sólo sea imaginaria. Quiero intentarlo. No puedo ser el príncipe azul de un cuento, pero puedo intentar amarte sin miedo, sin despedidas, sin dinero; sin dormir deseando que te quedaras conmigo una noche solo por amor. Yo sé como es el mundo, Belle. Yo no creo en los cuentos de hadas Belle y sé que no eres ni podrás ser una princesa de ellos ni yo un príncipe encantado, pero, para mí está bien; para mí es honesto, lo nuestro, siempre lo ha sido. Siempre lo he sido cuando compartimos...la cama. Quiero serlo también cuando estamos afuera y pedirte, al fin, por primera vez, que no te vayas, que no me dejes esta noche solo, que me dejes amarte y que me des la oportunidad de intentar…Danos, a nosotros, la oportunidad de ser lo que fingimos cuando cerramos la puerta. Yo quiero serlo porque en secreto, ya lo soy. Y aún si no quisieras Belle, yo quiero ser parte de la vida de Rose y tuya yo…Belle, por favor.

Belle se había quedado atónita. Cuantas voces bailaban en su cabeza en ese momento, mientras su querida “Bestia” se abría el pecho frente a ella. Belle temía tanto al peligroso filo del arma que en la misma puñalada, podía  mostrarle las entrañas honestas de un monstruo y también cortarla hasta matar lo último que quedaba en ella de vida y que le permitía respirar y abrir los ojos un día más, bajo una realidad que era cruel y despiadada, sin un final feliz. Hay solo una realidad y es que en este mundo no existen los finales felices. No existen las princesas ni los príncipes, ni el amor verdadero, ni el amor perfecto e interminable. No existe la dicha continua. No existe la relación eterna ni perfecta. No existe nada que no sea  solo una fantasía loca; un cuento de hadas.  En este mundo solo existe, un arma que da vida eterna y mata con el mismo filo y que la que la gente  llama “esperanza”.

Fin

 


End file.
